


Chosen

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Teddy knows the look on Victoire's face only too well.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's August Challenge:
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen:** double penetration (vaginal), oil, alternate pairing threesome: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley/James Sirius Potter
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to Emynn for looking this over for me, and to the mods for letting me post after my regular posting date.  <3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chosen

~

Teddy knows the look on Victoire’s face only too well. Shaking his head, he moves towards her, drinks in hand. “Who have you chosen this time?” he murmurs, handing her some punch. “And please let them be legal.”

Accepting the cup with a smirk, Victoire inclines her head. “I’ve no idea what you mean. Everyone I’ve picked so far has been legal.” 

“Uh huh.” Teddy takes a sip of his punch. “Oh, Merlin. Arthur’s really made it strong this time.” 

“Good.” Victoire tilts her head back to drink, and her chest expands, pressing her tits against the fabric and straining the cloth of her dress so much it’s a wonder it holds them in. 

“Fuck,” Teddy wheezes. “Could you have worn anything tighter, you think?”

“Are you saying you don’t like my outfit?” 

Teddy huffs. “You know I’m not. And stop changing the topic. You’ve seen someone you want, who is it?” 

“I’ve seen someone _we_ want,” she corrects, lowering her lashes. “Did you think I hadn’t noticed the way you look at him?” 

Sighing, Teddy looks away and drinks so he won’t have to answer. He looks at a lot of people, and while he knows Victoire doesn’t have a jealous bone in her body, he still feels guilty.

Victoire laughs, the sound sending a shiver up Teddy’s spine. “Oh, relax. He’s beautiful, darling. You have good taste.”

“Of course I do.” Teddy leans in. “I chose you, didn’t I?” 

“That is true.” Victoire sets aside her empty cup and snags Teddy’s, taking a sip. “And I believe he’s chosen us, too.” 

“Who?” Teddy asks, although he knows, Merlin help him. 

Victoire’s lips curve upwards. “James.” 

Teddy’s breath hitches. “Is he— Has he said anything about—?”

“Wanting a threesome?” Victoire shrugs. “Not to me. There’s only one way to know how he feels, as you know. You’ll have to ask.” 

“Why me?” Teddy whinges, although he knows why.

“Because I was the one who invited Malfoy last time. Mm, that was fun.” She licked her lips. “It’s your turn.” 

Fuck, she’s right. Teddy groans. “Fine. But if I end up shunned, banned from the Burrow, or disowned, you owe me a month of anal.” 

She laughs. “As if I wouldn’t give you that anyway?”

Shaking his head, Teddy squares his shoulders and moves toward where James is standing, chatting with his cousins. 

James looks up when he approaches, smiling in welcome. “Hey, Teddy,” he says with easy familiarity. 

“James.” Teddy leans in. “I need to speak with you in private.” 

Nodding, James excuses himself, and he and Teddy head towards a quiet corner of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Teddy sees Victoire flirting with Harry, and he smirks. That’s one nut she won’t crack.

“What’s up?” James asks. 

Teddy stays silent a few moments, watching his reactions, reading his body language, and when he sees James’ eyes drop to his mouth and a blush spread across his cheeks, Teddy knows Victoire’s right. Again. Damn her. He smiles.

James’ breath hitches. “Teddy?”

Teddy moves in closer, just to hear James’ breath quicken. Casting a wordless Privacy Charm around them, he cups James’ jaw, running his thumb over his lower lip. “I get the feeling you fancy me, Jamie. Am I right? Do you?” 

James’ eyes widen. “I…um—” Licking his lips, James steps back. “I thought you and Victoire were together.” 

“We are.” Teddy inclines his head. “And you haven’t answered my question.” 

James frowns. “Are you cheating on her?”

Surprised, Teddy laughs. “Cheating? Merlin, no! I could never. No, I’m asking for both of us.” 

“Both—Oh!” James swallows hard. “I…wow. I’ve never, I wouldn’t know how to—”

“All you have to say, Jamie, is yes.” Teddy smirks. “We’ll take care of the rest. So, are you interested?” 

James licks his lips, and, after a short hesitation, nods. “Yeah,” he breathes. 

“Lovely.” Teddy steps back, canceling the Privacy Charm. “We’re leaving in a few minutes. Wait about five, then follow. We’ll be waiting at my place.” 

“O…okay,” James stammers, looking a bit overwhelmed. 

Teddy smiles gently. “We won’t do anything you don’t want, okay? Don’t worry.” 

James nods, excitement flaring in his eyes. “Okay. Yeah, okay.” 

When Teddy rejoins Victoire, she’s still chatting with Harry, only Severus has joined them, and by the cold glare he’s directing at Victoire, it’s clear he knows exactly what she’s about. Clearing his throat, Teddy clasps her arm. “Sorry to interrupt, but Victoire and I have another party to attend.” 

Victoire looks at him and smiles. “That’s right. We do.” 

“How…regrettable,” says Snape dryly. “Good evening.” 

And as Teddy leads Victoire away, he hears Harry hissing at Severus about his rudeness. He shakes his head. “Snape will never share,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Victoire replied. “But you know how I love a challenge. What did James say?” 

“He’ll follow in five minutes.” Teddy grins as she perks up. “We should greet him properly.” 

“Oh, we will,” says Victoire, smirking. “Don’t worry.” 

~

James stands by the fireplace and watches the clock. It wouldn’t do to appear to eager, although, Merlin help him, he is. 

Teddy’s starred in his fantasies for as long as he can remember, and Victoire…Well, his feelings for her are a bit more complicated. She’s beautiful, part of the family, but she has Teddy, who he’s always wanted, so there’s jealousy there, but curiosity, too…

“Leaving so soon?” 

Wincing, James turns to face his questioner. “Tired,” he tells Lily. 

“You don’t look tired.” Lily’s eyes narrow. “I think you’re off to meet up with someone. Who is she?” She smirks. “Or he.” 

“None of your business,” James says. “And grandma Molly’s looking for you. You should find out what she wants.”

“Oh please.” Lily rolled her eyes. “That’s the oldest trick in the—”

“Lily Luna, there you are!” cries grandma Molly. “Could you help me with the fairy cakes, dear?”

James smirks. “Have fun,” he murmurs, and as Lily is dragged off sputtering, he grabs some Floo powder and throws it in. 

When he arrives at Teddy’s flat and steps out of the fireplace, he’s in a dim, empty living room. He calls out, “Hello?” 

“Through here!” Teddy cries, and behind him, James hears the Floo slam shut. 

James walks down the hallway, rounds the corner, and freezes. 

There, on the bed, a naked Victoire is on her stomach, her head resting on her folded arms, while Teddy, also naked, straddles her. As James watches, Teddy pours some oil onto her back and massages it in. He looks up and smiles at James. “There you are! We didn’t want to start without you, plus we figured we’d warm up the oil since we’ll probably need it later.” He winks.

Victoire hums. “Ever had a massage, James?”

James shakes his head. 

“Maybe later, Teddy will do you, too, then.” 

Teddy chuckles. “Oh, I suspect I’ll _do him_ sooner rather than later.” 

James, feeling his face flushing, dips his head. I chose this, he reminds himself.

“Oh, we’re making you uncomfortable,” says Victoire. “We can’t have that. Why don’t you take off your clothes and join us, James?” 

Nervous, James hesitates. Why did had he thought this would be a good idea? 

Teddy’s expression softens, and, after patting Victoire’s arse, he slides off the bed and pads over to James. He’s gorgeous, lithe, with smooth skin and rippling muscles, his erect cock bobbing as he moves. When he gets to James, he takes both James’ hands in his and stares into his eyes. 

“If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay. Just do what you’re comfortable with. If that’s watching and jerking off, then fine, if that’s letting one or both of us blow you, that’s fine…whatever you like.” 

James swallows hard. The imagery going through his head is a bit overwhelming, and he can’t seem to form words to describe all he wants from Teddy. From _them_. “I…I want—”

Teddy seems to understand, and leaning in, kisses him. As soon as their tongues touch it becomes voracious, each trying to devour the other, until Teddy hauls his body closer, then the kiss goes sensual, deep. 

Victoire sighs, and the reminder that she’s there makes James pull back. He looks over Teddy’s shoulder at her and moans. She’s gorgeous, too, all sleek curves and glistening skin, her tits full, nipples tight. James’ mouth starts to water, and his cock, which had been half-hard, goes completely erect. 

Teddy, of course, notices. He laughs. “Oh, I think he sees something he likes.” 

James’ breath goes short. “Yeah,” he whispers. 

“Let’s get rid of your clothes then, and see where this all leads, all right?” 

Nodding at Teddy’s suggestion, James starts to undress, never taking his eyes from Victoire, who’s now lying on her back, her legs spread, with her fingers moving inside her cunt. 

Teddy helps him, and within moments, James is naked. 

“Very nice,” murmurs Teddy, grasping James’ cock and giving it a soft squeeze. “Damn, Jamie. If we’d known you were hiding all this we’d have approached you sooner.” 

“We did have to wait for him to grow up a bit,” Victoire chimes in. Removing her fingers from her cunt, she curls it, beckoning James. “Come here, luv, let me look at you.” 

All embarrassment gone under their frankly admiring gazes, James walks over to the bed and climbs up on it. Victoire is even more beautiful close up, and when she slides her hand behind his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, he’s helpless to resist. 

She kisses as marvellously as Teddy, and before he knows it, James is flat on his back with Victoire straddling him, while her tongue beguiles his. 

“So,” murmurs Teddy in James’ ear. “How shall we do this?” And James’ mind goes blank. 

~

Victoire raises her head and looks down at James’ dazed face. He’s clearly not making any decisions anytime soon. Glancing over at Teddy, she smirks. “I think we’ll have to decide, darling. It seems we’ve distracted James a bit too much.” 

Teddy hums. “Possibly.” Leaning down, he kisses James again, and Victoire sits back on her haunches and watches. They really are gorgeous together. She knew they would be. 

Her cunt throbs and she smiles. “I know what I want, if you’re both…willing.” 

Teddy raises his head and looks at her, while James just blinks. 

“Tell us, then,” says Teddy. 

“I want both your cocks inside me.”

James whimpers. 

Victoire smiles. “I think James is…in.” She grins at Teddy. “How about you?” 

Teddy licks his lips, his eyes blazing. “Fuck yes,” he whispers. “How do you want to—?”

Victoire kisses him, and Teddy moans into her mouth, his hands settling on her waist. 

Another hand tentatively cups her breast and Victoire gasps as pleasure shoots through her. Breaking away from Teddy, she looks down at James, who’s paused as if guilty. “Don’t stop,” she says, and bending down, kisses _him_ again. 

Victoire feels Teddy shift, settle behind her, while James starts fondling her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipples, squeezing them. Teddy’s familiar hand slides under her, his fingers probing at her cunt. 

“Fuck, you’re dripping,” he groans in her ear. “You really want this, don’t you?” 

Victoire can only moan her assent around James’ tongue, but it’s clearly answer enough. 

Teddy grasps her hips, positioning her over James’ thick cock, and then he’s pressing her down, and James is splitting her open. 

Raising her head, Victoire throws it back and moans. James feels glorious inside her. 

Teddy, still behind her, hums. “Fuck, baby,” he whispers. “You should see yourself. Damn, you look so good taking him.” 

Next time we’re putting up a mirror, Victoire decides, but the thought spirals away as James starts arching up, shallowly thrusting into her. She undulates her hips, and as her inner muscles adjust to him, she moves faster, fucking herself on his cock, Teddy a steady presence at her back. 

James is panting, staring up at her as if he can’t quite believe he’s there. “So hot,” he gasps. 

Victoire braces her hands on his chest. “Teddy,” she gasps, trying to slow her movements. “Now, darling.” 

“You sure?”

Victoire nods sharply. “Yes! Now!” 

Teddy presses close, bending her over until her breasts are squashed against James’ chest. She feels a finger slide to where her cunt is sealed around James’ cock. When it presses in, Victoire buries her face in James’ neck. James is trembling. 

“Don’t come, Jamie,” says Teddy. 

Victoire kisses James’ neck and he moans. “Feel his finger?” she whispers, trying to distract both of them. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

James mumbles something garbled that sounds like, “I have to come.” 

“If you can hold on, it will feel even better,” she promises. Shifting, she bites at his jaw, and James winces. 

“Ow!” 

Victoire licks the abused skin. “Did that help?” 

James moans. “Yeah,” he says, sounding less drugged. 

Teddy has three fingers in Victoire’s cunt alongside James’ cock, and she feels like she’s going to burst. When he twists them, Victoire whimpers. 

“You all right, baby?” he asks. 

“My turn to help you,” James says, and, dipping his head, he sucks and bites his way across her collar bone. The sting of pain brings her back to herself, and by the time he’s done, Teddy’s fingers are gone and she feels almost empty. 

“Thanks,” she says, smiling into his eyes. 

Before James can reply, Teddy is pushing his cock in and it’s… “Oh fuck,” Teddy groans, his body trembling against hers. “Fuck!” 

Victoire closes her eyes and cling to sanity. 

Teddy is relentless, pushing inside her until he’s fully seated. 

James is babbling, nonsense words spilling from his lips, Teddy’s panting in her ear, and Victoire is floating, drowning in pleasure, so full, so…

“I have to move,” says Teddy. “Jamie, stay still.” 

James mumbles something and then all Victoire can do is feel. Teddy slides out, then back in, out, then back in, and her world narrows to where they’re all three connected. Everything is throbbing and pulsing and slick and wet and…White hot pleasure shoots through her and Victoire shouts as her body trembled through her orgasm. 

Teddy never stops. He fucks her through it, pounds in and out until finally, with a low cry, he comes and she’s drenched inside. 

When he pulls out and rolls onto his back beside her, James utters a growl and, pressing Victoire onto _her_ back, proceeds to fuck her fiercely, pistoning in and out of her. 

Victoire feels another orgasm coming, and she arches up, meeting James’ every thrust. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grinds herself against him, seeking more pleasure. 

James cries out, his hips shuddering as he comes. 

When he rolls off Victoire, she’s so close she can taste it. Spreading her legs, she reaches for her clit, but Teddy’s already there. Pushing her hand out of the way, he buries his face between her legs, and with his tongue, makes her see stars. 

By the time Teddy raises his head, Victoire is boneless, sated. Crawling up her body, Teddy kisses her, sharing her own taste with her. Then, with Victoire watching, he shares her taste with James. 

James moans, his arms going around Teddy’s neck, and Victoire hums. 

Finally, Teddy curls up on one side of James, while Victoire curls up on the other. “Wow,” breathes James. “That was brilliant.” 

“And the night’s still young,” murmurs Teddy. Closing his eyes, he says, “Let’s all get some sleep, then talk about what to do next, yeah?”

“Next?” James’ breath hitches.

“Sure.” Teddy hums. “After all, it’d be a shame to waste all that warm oil, right?” 

James grins. “Sounds good to me.” 

Victoire simply tucks her face into James’ neck and smiles. 

~


End file.
